Q
by GoldenChrome
Summary: Before Harry Potter was chosen and before Voldermort truly became evil there was student, the daughter of Dumbledore who had fallen in love with the boy Tom Riddle pretended to is story is about there granddaughter and how she changed Howarts.


**Chapter one.**

It was almost midnight and the headmaster was alone in his office flipping through the pages of the original Hogwarts a History to see if there were any changes, to no surprise there was none.

The professor was a very tall old man whose beard had grown past his belly botton, something he had been proud of for a very long time. His half moon spectacles glinted over the very large book and his wonderful purple wizarding robe had faded since he last wore it and was in the need of a began hitting Albus Dumbledores windows, knowing that these were the hottest days of the summer, which it never the students of Hogwartsit was a normal rain storm,that they had been waiting months for. However Dumbledore knew better and the storm left him unsettled, this was not some random act of nature, he could feel the magic powering the storm. Dumbledore closed his eyes and focused trying to figure the person to cause a storm of this size.

Giving up, the older man relaxed in his warm office enjoying the pitter patter of the rain.

A tall lanky women came rushing into the older man's office,not caring for formalities, Godric knew they had known each other long enough for such rules to be saw the woman's expression and prepared himself for the worrisome rant from the witch and her strong scottish accent.

"Why was I not immediately informed of the precautions needed for this storm".The women asked sternly, her scottish accent becoming more defined by the minute. Dumbledore began opening his mouth when she started talking again.

"I don't mean to question you of course, but this is obviously not a natural storm and the students of this institution need to be protected, especially in such dangerous times". She stared at the older man as he pulled out a small bag of lemon drops from his desk fully aware she was not done with her statement and begun to eat the small candies.

To most this would have been unusual even taken as disrespectful however used to this Mcgonagall continued.

"And I know for a fact you felt the presents of magic behind this,so don't even try to act as if this is nothing because it obviously is, and it's honestly worrisome, we know You-wh- ".

"Voldemort". Dumbledore stated cutting of the witch.

"Yes, Voldemort has been planning something especially since he has gotten back his body and power and I don't know what to do, and it's been 4 months what is he waiting for."The professor ended with a sigh happy to have the stress that has been building roll off .

" Professor I understand your worries, however if there had been an emergency you would have been the first to know". Mcgonagall smiled at this. "With that in mind i'm not worried about the storm, I do not believe Dark Magic powering this".

"However stay on your paws". Mcgonagall smirked in response.

"Well then I am going to back to to patrol the halls"

Mcgonagall walked over and picked up one of the small yellow lemon drops and left the room.

When the rain stopped there was a sudden knock at the door .

Expecting a Professor he answered with a "come in". An expression that Dumbledore had not experience in some time spread across his face as he saw who at the was suprise, genuine suprise at who had was a rather tall young girl, soacked from the couldnt have been older then sixteen with smooth dark skin and head that been girl was expressionless but still somehow looked magical presence had been strong but he did not feel threatend but instead like he was meeting someone he once new.

The much older man got up from his chair and went to the front of his desk, he truly believed this made conversations more intimate.

"Hello".He stated politely

"Hi", The girl answered.

"Would you like lemon drop or maybe some tea"

"No thank you sir".The child seemed nervous.

"Then may I ask you your name"

"Yes".He waited for her name

"Your name?"

"It is Cluo, it means pure".Dumbledore nodded in response.

"May ask why are you here"

"No"

"May I ask where you have come from"

"No"

"Then why are you here"

"To tell you a story"

"A story, you say"

A small smile spread on her lips, "Yes a story"

"I would love to hear this story however it is fairly late and you seemed to be soaking wet".The child's smile fell and worry overcame her face again. "I would love to hear this story tomorrow if you would like to stay the night".

"I was planning on staying at the inn in town if I got here too late."

"Something tells me you would not have a peaceful night if that were to happen."

"You could say that I am in a form of danger-"

"-a form you say"

"Yes"

"Well there is not a safer place in the world then here at Hogwarts There are many beds you can sleep in tonight the closest rooms are in the gryffindor".At these words a light began to glow in her eyes. "You have heard of gryffindor"  
"Who hasn't, my Grandfather who I stay with thinks anyone who comes from gryffindor are filthy wizards but I tend to do the complete opposite of what he says, so I do believe it will be great." The older man's eyebrows seemed to raise to his hairline at this comment and began chuckle.

"He must be quite a character".

"You could say that"

"Gryffindor it is."


End file.
